


Haikyuu One-shots

by Anne_Rese



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Rese/pseuds/Anne_Rese
Summary: Just a couple of one-shots





	Haikyuu One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. I wrote this while I was procrastinating from studying. Enjoy!

The first time Sugawara saw him was on the day of his exams. Walking to school a bit distracted with a book in hand, Suga lost his awareness for his surroundings. He only looked up from time to time. With his route to school memorised, he was surprised to find a cafe he wasn’t familiar with. His eyes wondered to its entrance to see the flowers. Suga suddenly heard his stomach growl. With time to spare, he walked into the cafe. That was the moment when he saw him. 

Suga took his glasses off and wiped them with the edge of his sweater. With less time to prepare, he only settled with a light gray sweater and black skinny jeans. It wasn’t the same level of hotness he achieved for when he went to outside. His hair was kept the same but his face was.. bare. Eyeliner was always something he liked to put on to make his eyes more attractive. Right now, he was too simple. 

What would be the odds of Suga running into the one person he did not want to run into with how he looked right now? With all the studying he did it wouldn’t be completely out of the question for him to have hallucinations the next day. Unfortunately for him, his eyes were completely fine. At the counter was Sawamura Daichi. The guy he had been crushing on since day one of university. 

How could someone not? Daichi screamed perfect boyfriend material the moment Suga laid his eyes on him that day. Not only was he hot with his thicc thighs and beefy muscles, but his voice was comforting and hypnotising at the same time. Maybe Suga was exaggerating a bit with how he viewed Daichi but it didn’t really matter what he thought. He knew his secret was safe with his friend, Yaku, who always kept his promises. 

With his friend in mind, Suga clipped his book under his arm and whipped his phone out quickly as he lined up to text the male. ‘YAKU!!!!’ he sent before looking up. There were 4 people that stood between Suga and Daichi. ‘Daichi works at Karasuno cafe… I have found another study spot…’ he smiled at the thought of coming to the cafe after school and sneaking glances at Daichi from time to time. 

Waiting for a text to bounce back, Suga scanned the menu behind the counter. He could for his usual hot chocolate and muffin to ease his stomach. His phone started to ring. Immediately knowing who it is, Suga swipes to the right and places the phone near his ear. “Karasuno cafe?” Yaku asked. 

“It’s new.” he explained as he took a step forward with the line getting shorter. “He looks too hot for his own good Yaku!” he whisper yelled to his phone using his hand as barrier to keep some noise out. “The usual barista uniform with their white shirts… And a tight one on him…” A laugh emitted from the other side. 

“What are you doing right now? And what exactly is the goal here?”  
“Well… to see him up close and maybe start a conversation with him? Act dumb with the ‘oh my gosh? You work here? Oh, I’m Sugawara from your psychology class’” he suggested with a smile as he took another step forward. “Plus, I’m hungry! And it’s kind of cold... “ Suga added.

Suga could feel Yaku’s eyes rolling. “I think he knows you exist.” he said in a tone as if he repeated the phrase a million times. “He stares at you in class a LOT.” Suga pouted at his friend. 

“That’s because I sit with Kiyoko! You know how she is…” he grumbled a bit jealous of his friend. “Plus, he’s never initiated a conversation, so he probably isn’t intere-” 

“How may I help you?” a warm voice interrupted just as he looked from inserting the cash into the cashier. Suga glanced up and froze. Daichi looked way better up close like this. Yaku snickered knowing the male froze. He hadn't noticed that the line had all been served leaving Daichi to ask him for his order next. He scanned his surroundings to check if Daichi was talking to him. Seeing no one he took a step forward. 

With Daichi smiling at him like that, even if it was just for politeness, he felt giddy inside. “I’ll take a large hot chocolate and a chocolate muffin please.” he said with a smile trying to not squeal with all the swirling emotions stirring within him right now. This was the first time he would talk to the male, and it was amazing. “Ah, yes, take out.” he nodded before Daichi went to prepare his drink.

“I’m amazed that you managed to even talk to him~” Yaku teased. “You’re not going to mention that you know him from school?” Suga let out a small laugh. 

“I was caught in the moment okay?” Suga whined as he tried to defend himself. “At least it’s a step!” His eyes then wandered to Daichi. His muscles were shaping his shirt… He tried not to ogle by attempting to listen to yaku, but it was useless. “W-What?” he asked as he looked down at his shoes. 

“I have to go. My date is he-”

“Yaku-saaaannn!” a voice called out. 

Suga’s mouth dropped. “A date with Lev? Lev Haiba? During breakfast? Excuse me Yaku, I think you need to explain yourself.” he said with a grin with him predicting Yaku’s crush on the taller male. 

“Ugh… I’ll explain everything later.” he said before hanging up. Suga laughed again as he looked down at his phone. At least Yaku was getting his romance.. What about him?

Looking up, he noticed Daichi walking his way with his order. “Ah, Thanks Daichi!” he chirped with a smile. It was only when Daichi laughed when he realised he had called him by his first name. “I-I’m sorry! I didn-”

“It’s fine. My friends call me Daichi.” he added while handing Suga’s order over to him. “You sit beside Kiyoko at psychology class right?” he asked. Suga looked behind to see no one so he faced Daichi and nodded.

“Yep!” he said feeling his legs turn to jelly the longer he looked Daichi in the eye. He looked somewhere else to avoid fainting on the spot form time to time as their conversation continued on. “How long have you been working here?” he asked stupidly. The place just opened up! Why did I even ask…

“Since today.” he said with a chuckle as he pushed his hair back with his hand. Seeing the male fix his hair made Suga want to fix his own with him placing some of his short locks behind his ear. Was he red? He might have been… Daichi’s voice was too much within a 3 meter radius. 

“Well, I’ll be going no-”

“Ohohoho. Suga-chan? Came to visit me?” Kuroo said emerging from behind Daichi. Suga rolled his eyes playfully. “I’m hurt! Whatever did I do wrong?” he asked with a smirk.

Suga grinned. “With that smirk, are you sure I still have to answer your question?” he said back before placing his book into his bag and taking his order into his hands. “Bye Kuroo.” he said before turning around to leave. He then heard a cough come from Kuroo and looked back to see what was wrong. “Yes?” 

Kuroo then elbowed Daichi and Suga rose an eyebrow as he saw Daichi frown at Kuroo and wondered what Kuroo wanted. “He wants to-” 

“Okay! Okay!” He said punching Kuroo in the shoulder lightly. Daichi then looked Suga in the eye, “Sugawara-san, I wanted to ask you for your number so we could.. Get to know each other…” Suga’s eyes rose in surprise. Maybe he was dreaming after all. 

“Eeehhhh? SO unprofessional of you Daichi!” Kuroo teased. 

Suga glared at Kuroo and walked back to the counter. “Seriously Kuroo?” he said a bit angry since he was having a moment, and Kuroo had to destroy it. Apparently, to Daichi he interpreted this as another message. 

“It was my idea ot begin with! So Kuroo doesn’t really deserve any blame!” Daichi said going between Kuroo and Suga. 

Suga looked at Daichi frowning. “What? I’m not angry at you.” he said before sighing. “I’ve had a crush on you since day one! Why would I reject you?!” Suga said frustrated that Daichi would think someone would reject him. Daichi seemed to freeze at that and Suga looked away. “Ugh, now this is awkward.” he mumbled softly. 

“Well, it really isn’t considering I’ve been doing the same” Suga looked up a bit confused. Daichi had grabbed pen and started scribbling something down. Pushing it to Suga, he saw a number. He felt his cheeks warm up. “My shift ends at 4. We could maybe hang out after…” Daichi suggested shyly. 

Suga stared at the piece of tissue and looked up at Daichi. “What the…” Behind Daichi was Kuroo with his thumbs up. “Sure! I was planning to hang around after my exam anyway” he replied taking the tissue before gaping at it. “I’ll head to school now... “ he bowed before leaving the shop. 

“Woooow. Very smooth Daichi.” Kuroo laughed as he pat the male on his back. Daichi rolled his eyes. 

“It’s not the ideal way to ask the person I’ve been crushing on since the Open day..” Daichi sighed before smiling again. “But he said yes, and now is the time for him to fall in love with me.” he said confidently…. 

Kuroo let out another laugh. “You guys are hopeless!” he said before continuing to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments below of which ship you want next!
> 
> Open day is basically when the university lets you in to observe the place. So.. Daichi crushed on Suga waaay before Suga did on him XD


End file.
